1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inner wires, and more particularly, to an inner wire capable of effecting power integration and power division concurrently and applicable to an inverter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With green awareness being increasingly high, a wide variety of power generating devices have gone green. For example, power generating devices which provide people with electric power generated by a natural means, such as sunlight or wind.
Electric power generated from the aforesaid power generating devices undergoes conversion by an inverter before being delivered. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inverter 9 is connected to a female connector inner wire 91, a male connector inner wire 92, and a plurality of other wires (not denoted with a reference numeral). The conventional inverter 9 has the following drawbacks:
1. Requirements for the length of an inner wire vary from user to user. To meet the variable requirements, manufacturers usually have the longest male and female connector inner wires 92, 91 connected to the inverter 9. As a result, the male and female connector inner wires 92, 91 are too long and inconvenient and therefore are difficult to manufacture, deliver, and pack, not to mention that they occupy much space.
2. A fixing connector 93 has to be installed between the male and female connector inner wires 92, 91 and the casing (not denoted with a reference numeral) of the inverter 9 to fend off water and moisture. However, the installation of the fixing connector 93 incurs costs.
3. Since the male and female connector inner wires 92, 91 are directly electrically soldered to a circuit board (not shown) in the inverter 9, the inverter 9 will have to be discarded (i.e. causing a waste of materials) in order to change any one of the male and female connector inner wires 92, 91 in case of a failure thereof.